


Green Eyes, Dark Hair, Say You Love Me

by asexualuke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, doesnt include season 4, stiles to derek pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualuke/pseuds/asexualuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to stick my tongue in your mouth, you remind me of James Dean, no, not really.</p><p>Let me start over. I want to stick my tongue in your mouth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes, Dark Hair, Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quiet gasps this happened at midnight and I went along with it.

1.

I'm drunk, its summer, the air is hotter than a flame, I'm underage

and all I think about are green eyes. In bursts of colour when my lids shut,

like yellow and gold, like a sunset over the treetops in an empty valley overlooking

the ocean and it makes me sick. Green eyes like the emerald city only glazed over with ashes,

alight with regret, burdened with a half burnt house and a dead family. Eyes too old for his body,

too old for me. I vomit. Say you love me.

2.

I want to stick my tongue in your mouth, you remind me of James Dean, no, not really.

Let me start over. I want to stick my tongue in your mouth. Twine my fingers in your dark hair,

and press lilies into your mouth so you know what beauty tastes like. To get the taste

of death off your breath, the smell of sorrow from your hair, and to cure that toothache

you refused to go to the dentist for. I want you to drown in that smell, in that pool,

and in the pain of the bullet in your arm. But I don't want you to die, I want to twine my fingers in

your dark hair. I want to eat lilies. Say you love me.

3.

We dance on the broken glass of our relationship. There's a stump, and your pulse,

there's ice and darkness. I can't read, I'm not sleeping but I'm trying to Wake Up.

I've got seven fingers on one hand, I have to wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, breathe.

Then I'm wearing a mask, there's so much blood, the mask is a thousand years old and ashes.

I'm okay. Say you love me.

4.

We pulled through, say you love me.

5.

We're finally okay, you said love me.


End file.
